pw_jctestfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Quest - QuiNui (20)
This is the quest chain listing required to complete this particular Dragon Quest. Prerequisites The quest Eliot Love Dragon must be completed first Quest Parts Can be made up of any of the following parts, each part asking you to complete one of the listed tasks - Dragon Inactively :* Travel and speak to one of the following NPCs: :: - Mrs Conrad (The Wife) :: - Xenon :: - Fabian The Divine Dragon :* Travel and speak to one of the following NPCs: :: - Latric Wiz :: - Xantara :: - Wyanet :* Giving 5 of one of the required Dragon Quest - Collectables Dragon Fly Up High :* Travel and speak to one of the following NPCs: ::- Blacksmith Xhaiden (Ancient Dragon City) ::- Blacksmith Xorn (City of Vanished) ::- Wife of Mosar Dual Drake Water :* Kill 40 of one of the following foes (named in your quest log): ::- Frailty Gnome ::- Megalithic LeechDrake ::- WhiteEyed Wolverion ::- Envenom Ghoul :* Then speak to one of the following NPCs (named in your quest log): ::- The Elder (City of Vanished) ::- Little Leavitt ::- General Sorely :* Note: You can bypass killing the relevant number of foes by paying 13,000 Gold directly to the relevant NPC. Dragon Shows In West :* Travel and speak to one of the following NPCs: ::- Betty ::- Isabella ::- City of Ethersword Elder :* Giving 5 of one of the required Dragon Quest - Collectables Group Without A Leader :* Travel and speak to one of the following NPCs: ::- General Sorely ::- Merchandizer Michael ::- Merchandizer Lance ::- City of Ethersword Elder :* Giving 5 of one of the required Dragon Quest - Collectables Dragon :* Travel and speak to one of the following NPCs: ::- Erix ::- Tribal Watchman Zeno ::- Blacksmith Spark Drives The Great :* Travel and speak to one of the following NPCs: ::- Jeweller X (City of Feather NPC) ::- Tailor X (City of Vanished NPC) ::- Blacksmith X (City of Ethersword NPC) ::- Blacksmith Xorn :* Giving 5 of one of the required Dragon Quest - Collectables Soul Cleanse :* Travel to one of the following NPCs based on quest text to find information about the dragon: :: - Old Village Chief :: - Elder of EtherSword :: - City of Feather Elder :: - Blacksmith Mark Dragon Battles In The Wild :* Kill 10 of one of the following foes: :: - Frailty Gnomes :: - Dual-Sabre Diplopod :: - Skelrelic Merchant :* Speak to any of the Dragon Emissaries to collect your reward Reward :*15,000 XP :* 3,200 SP :* Bronze Dragon Tablet Notes :* The quest part listing has been created to be as generical as possible. This is an attempt to make reading as easy as possible. The reader will have each quest details and be able to use this page to aid. :* It is very easy to kill 40 of the required foes and accidently pay the 13,000 gold by mistake, so be careful when handling the quest reward. :* Repeating this quest, while beneficial for XP, does not reward gold so use teleporting wisely.